


What are you doing?

by Cutieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Crush, Cute, Drinking, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Party, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieyama/pseuds/Cutieyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata get's kicked out of his house. This affected him a lot so he goes off to get drunk. Kageyama is the only one to help Hinata before something bad happens to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing?

Friday nights were always the worst for Kageyama. He finishes up practice, usually stops for food as he walks Hinata home. Then he spends the rest of the night alone. He had already finished his homework along with the extra credit that Suga was helping him with. So the lonely setter rested on his bed while tossing a volleyball up and down to himself. 20 minutes went by of him just setting the ball to the open air. When loud music started playing from a few doors down causing him to loose focus. He unsuccessfully caught the ball as it rolled to the other side of the room. The king let out a huge sigh as he grabbed his pillow to cover his ears from the sound of the party.   
Closing his eyes the first thing he pictured was the orange locks of his partner. Well not his official partner. Not even unofficially. He’s never actually admitted to the redhead how he truly feels about him. No matter how hard he tried to hide his feelings the smaller boy would just not leave his mind. Everything Hinata did Kageyama found attractive. From the way he gets excited about the simplest of things, to the way he shields himself behind Kageyama when scared. It was all just so adorable to him. But he could never tell the boy how he feels. It would ruin the whole team. Plus Kageyamas biggest fear was rejection. He just couldn’t risk it. Practice would be so awkward if Hinata knew the setter had feelings for him. They wouldn’t be able to do their ‘quick attacks’ anymore because their connection would be gone. Kageyama hated the thought of not being able to play Volleyball with Hinata.   
A small tap on Kageyamas window woke him up from his day dream. Sitting up thinking he maybe had just heard something another tap fell against the window. Tobio got up to open the window. To his surprise there stood under the moonlight was Kageyamas love interest throwing rocks from down below. He tried his hardest to hide the smile that was trying to make its way across his face. The smaller boy stood in the setters backyard continuously waving to him. 

“What are you doing dumb ass?” Questioned the setter.

“Come and find out!” The redhead yelled. 

Not entirely sure what was going on, the dark haired boy made his way downstairs. When he opened the front door there was the Hinata standing in front of him. Something seemed a bit off with him. Kageyama didn’t question it though. Before he could ask why the boy was at his house, Hinata turned his back and started running down the street insisting Tobio to follow him. Still confused he did as he was told. The redhead came to a sudden stop at the house where the loud music was coming from. 

“Hinata, why did you stop, what’s going on?” The setter questioned.

“C-come on i was j-just here, it’s a lot of fun!” Hinata said struggling to speak. 

“Don’t tell me, you’re drunk aren’t you?” Everything started to finally make sense. 

There was no response to his question just a small chuckle as the redhead opened the door and disappeared in the huge crowd of sweaty drunk teenagers. “Well shit.” thought the setter. He had never actually been to a party before, he never planned on going to one. The first year was not the party type. He had never even touched alcohol before. But now it was his job to look after his drunk teammate. The fear that something terrible could happen to him came across his mind. Letting out a huge sigh the setter straightened up and made his way into the home.   
How did he get himself into this situation? Large crowds were one of his least favorite things, unless he was at a volleyball match. But this situation is nothing close to a game. The smell of sweat, smoke, and alcohol filled the room. He ignored the drunks and focussed on his main mission, to find Hinata. The boy made his way to the staircase hoping to get a better view. Pushing past couples making out, drinking and dancing teens, he finally made it to higher ground. Looking around the mosh of people he finally spotted a blob of orange hair. Without a second thought Tobio was rushing to the redhead. He finally caught up to the boy who was now taking a shot. 

“What the hell are you doing?” The taller boy yelled grabbing the boys arm pulling him away from the drinks. 

“Trying to have fun.” Responded the drunk teen. 

Kageyama noticed something strange was going on with the first year. Something other than the fact that he was drunk. “I just need to get him out of this crowd.” The sober boy thought. He noticed the redhead was panting, he looked as though he was about to pass out. 

“Let’s get you some fresh air.” Tobio led Hinata outside where it was quieter and there were fewer people. The two boys made their way to a small bench where they both took a seat. Hinata leaned forward putting his hands over his face. They sat in silence for a few moments until the faint sound of crying broke the silence. The setter stared down at the smaller boy in shock. He had never seen him like this. Usually he was so full of life. It broke his heart to see him like this. 

“A-are you alright?” Kageyama asked putting a hand on Hinata’s back. 

The small boy looked up with tears in his eye responding with “Of course..” which stabbed Kageyama right in the heart. 

“Don’t lie to me something is wrong!” Yelled Kageyama. “Now you’re going to tell me what’s going on dammit! I’m worried about you!” 

The redhead stared the other boy right in the eyes shocked at what he had just said. “I was k-kicked out of m-my….home.” Stuttered the crying boy. 

“Why is that?” 

“I came out to my parents that’s why!” Hinata shrieked as more tears started. 

“What do you mean…” Asked Tobio. 

“I’m gay! Fuck now you’re going to hate me too!” He cried, “Please don’t tell captain, no one is going to accept me now. My parents kicked me out, i’m all alone.” The boy fell to his knees sobbing more and more. 

“You’re not alone i’m here.” The redhead looked up at the boy. “I’m right here.” Kageyama repeated the words that Hinata had once said to him. 

Without thinking the redhead got up and stared the setter right in the eyes. He slowly cupped his hands around the setters face. Kageyama gasped as Hinata closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips against the other boys. It was a tight kiss. Hinata was letting out all his emotions. Kageyama finally let loose and began to let out his feelings for the other boy. Tobio ran his hands through the other boys hair. He spent hours thinking about this moment, But had never thought their first kiss would be like this. Their lips finally broke apart as Hinata wrapped his arms around the setters neck repeating “thank you, i’m sorry, thank you.” Crying into his shoulder.

“I love you.” Whispered Kageyama under his breath with his hands still in the other boys hair. Hinata sat up looking at the taller boy with wide eyes. Kageyama felt his heart sink. “Fuck why did i say that.” he thought. “I didn’t mean tha-“ He was stopped with another kiss. This time Kageyama was the one with wide eyes. “I love you too.” Hinata replied with a huge smile before finally passing out from the alcohol. Kageyama let out another sigh and picked the boy up in his arms carrying him home. 

He laid the small boy down onto his bed tucking him in and running his fingers through his hair. He gave the boy a small kiss on the forehead before turning off the lights and hopping in bed right next to his love. Kageyama couldn’t help but pull his arms around the sleeping boy. “I really do love you.” He whispered giving the boy another small kiss before finally dazing off. Their kiss was the final thought Kageyama had that night.


End file.
